non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
A Ghost is an undead spirit of those who have died. Their physical manifestations vary enormously, but they're often portrayed as translucent, if not invisible altogether. Conversely, sometimes they will be able to manifest themselves as perfectly opaque, indistinguishable from living creatures at first glance. Even so, they may display the ability to disappear, shape shift, teleport, pass through solid objects and/or float in midair. They may also be capable of possessing living beings, places or objects. Powers and Abilities *Energy Absorption: ghosts can apparently drain energy from batteries and people. Doing so is said to allow them to appear to the living and interact with the physical world. *Invisibility: ghosts are said to normally be invisible and must take energy from their surrounds to appear *Electromagnetic Energy Manipulation: ghosts can seemingly manipulate electromagnetic energy causing them to set off detectors. They can apparently use this ability to create images in televisions, make phone calls and even send text messages. If the number sending the message is called, the caller with receive a noise similar to static or white noise. *Intangibility: many reported ghost sightings include reports of them walking through walls. According to paranormal researchers, ghosts actually do possess this ability but it is limited to the living can't touch them or hit them with something. Paranormal researchers claim that the reports of ghosts walking through walls are residual hauntings, which is the ghost of a dead person continues to perform an action them perform several times when they were alive. If the action included walking through a doorway/hallway that has since been sealed or turned into wall, the ghost will appear to walk through a wall. Ghosts do possess the entire ability in works of fiction. *Flight: another ability that is the result of residual hauntings. If an elevated structure such as a staircase or balcony was removed, any residual ghost that used that structure will appear fly. Ghosts possess this ability in works of fiction. *Superhuman Attribues: ghosts such as Poltergeists are far stronger, faster and possess greater stamina than living Humans. This is because they are no longer alive and therefore don't get tired. Works featuring Ghosts Literature *''The Tragedy of King Richard the Third'', by William Shakespeare (1593) *''The Tragedy of Julius Caesar'', by William Shakespeare (1599) *''The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark'', by William Shakespeare (1600) *''The Tragedy of Macbeth'', by William Shakespeare (1606) *''A Christmas Carol'', by Charles Dickens (1843) *"The Canterville Ghost", by Oscar Wilde (1887) *"The Story of the Inexperienced Ghost", by H. G. Wells (1902) *''Carnacki the Ghost-Finder'', by William Hope Hodgson (1913) *''The Land of Mist'', by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1926) Films *''Apartment 1303 3D'' *''After Death'' *''Alone'' *''Art of the Devil'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Beyond Tomorrow'' *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' *''Book of Blood'' *''Casper'' *''Castle of Blood'' *''Chain Mail'' *''A Chinese Ghost Story'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Coraline'' *''Cinco'' *''Crimson Peak'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Crazy with the Heat'' *''The Cabin in the Woods'' *''The Changeling'' *''Dead of Night'' *''Darkness'' *''Darkness Falls'' *''Dead Silence'' *''The Duxorcist'' *''Da One That Ghost Away'' *''Field of Dreams'' *''The Fog'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Ghost in the Machine'' *''Ghost Wanted'' *''The Ghost of St. Michael's'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Answer the Call'' *''Ghost Ship'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Haunted Forest'' *''Haunted Lighthouse'' *''The House of Ghosts'' *''House on Haunted Hill'' *''Haunted Mansion'' *''Insidious'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Jeepers Creepers'' *''Insidious: The Last Key'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' *''Little Murder'' *''Mirrors'' *''Mulan'' *''The Messengers'' *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' *''Nomads'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Patient X'' *''Pee Mask'' *''Photographing a Ghost'' *''Pizza'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Shock'' *''Shutter'' *''Stardust'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Stay Alive'' *''Trick or Treat'' *''Tower of Terror'' *''The Woman in Black'' Television *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aladdin'' *''Beetlejuice'' (TV series) *''Bug-a-Booo (TV series)'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Dark Shadows'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''The 7D'' *''DuckTales'' reboot *''Danny Phantom'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Face Off'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Grimm'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Lost in Space'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Topper'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Pokemon'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Supernatural'' *''Tangled'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Vampirina'' *''The X-Files'' Video games *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' *''Donald Duck and the Magic Hat'' *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' *''Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''QuackShot'' *''Wario Land 2'' Comics *''Bug-a-Booo'' *''The Shy Ghost'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' Gallery CasperTheFriendlyGhost.jpeg SpookyTheTuffLittleGhost.jpeg Hairy_Scary.jpeg|''Casper and the Angels'' GhostDude.png|''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' Sppoks.png|Spooks from Alice Comedies LonesomeGhosts.jpeg|Lonesome Ghosts Ghost_trio_from_Trick_or_Treat.png|Ghosts from Trick or Treat Roger_(Super_Mario_World_2-_Yoshi's_Island).jpeg|Roger the Potted Ghost from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Phantom_Pete.jpeg|Phantom Pete from The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie Sir Harold.png|Sir Harold from The Shy Ghost Inviso.png|Inviso from Yoshi's Story Hector_(Yoshi's_Island_DS).jpeg|Hector the Reflector from Yoshi's Island DS Bug-a-Booo.png|Bug-a-Booo Casper_1995.jpeg|''Casper'' (film) The_ghostly_trio_from_Casper_1995.png Kibosh.jpeg|Kibosh from Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise GhostRiderYS.png|Ghost Riders from Yoshi's Story Ghost-AngryBeavers.jpg|Ghost from The Angry Beavers Ghosts-GhostWanted.jpeg|Ghosts from Ghost Wanted Ghost_King.jpeg|Ghost King from Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse BeetlejuiceGhosts.jpg|Ghosts from Beetlejuice Marley'sGhost-BasilRathbone.jpg|Jacob Marley's Ghost from A Christmas Carol Ghosts_(Mulan).jpeg|Ghosts from Mulan OasisSodaFountainProprietor.jpeg|Oasis Soda Fountain Proprietor from Crazy with the Heat Wraith_(Once_Upon_a_Time).png|''Once Upon In Time'' Sonny_Sonnerstein.png|''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' Ghosts_(The_Fog).jpeg|''The Fog'' LittleBoyBoo.jpeg|Little Boy Boo from Bug-a-Book franchise SallySoul.jpeg|Sally Soul from Bug-a-Boo franchise Ruthless_Ruth.png|Ruthless Ruth from Tangled Gravityfalls_pa_and_ma.png|Pa and Ma Duskerton from Gravity Falls AreWeGonnaScareFolksOrWhat.png|Costume Party Ghosts from Hotel Transylvania FunkyPhantom.jpg|The Ghost of Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore from The Funky Phantom Ghostbusters-LibraryGhost.jpg|The library Ghost from the original Ghostbusters GhostChildren-Grimm.png|Ghost children from Grimm Captain Peghook.png|Captain Peghook from DuckTales reboot Ghost-Disney's_Magical_Mirror.png|Ghost from Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse GhostOfKingHamlet.jpg|The Ghost of King Hamlet from Hamlet Ghosts-HarryPotter.jpg|Ghosts from Harry Potter HauntedMansionGhosts.jpg|Ghosts from Disney's Haunted Mansion ArmyOfTheDead.jpg|The Army of the Dead from The Lord of the Rings HamishRhuGlamis-LostInSpace.jpg|The Ghost of Hamish Rhu Glamis from Lost in Space MuppetGhosts.jpg|Ghosts from The Muppet Show GhostOfMaidensPeak.png|The Ghost of Maiden's Peak from Pokemon BooBrothersFamily.jpg|Ghosts from Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers GhostGirl-SonicUnleashed.jpg|Lah, the Ghost girl from Sonic: Night of the Werehog GentlemanGhostJimCraddock.jpg|Gentleman James Craddock's Ghost from The All-New Super Friends Hour Ghost-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Ghost from Timon and Pumbaa HowTheGhostsStoleChristmas-TheXFiles.jpg|Maurice and Lyda from The X-Files Ghost_(Crimson_Peak).jpeg|Ghost from Crimson Peak Hat Ghosts.jpeg|the Hat Ghosts from swing. you sinners! Ghost_(Final_Fantasy_X).png|Ghost from (Final Fantasy X) Ghost_(Vagrant_Story).jpeg|Ghost from (Vagrant Story) Cherry_Ghost.png|Cherry Ghost from la tale Ghost_(H1).png|Ghost from Heroes of Might and Magic 60105.png|Yūrei from Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2 Looming Ghost.png|Looming Ghost from Danny Phantom: Ultimate Enemy TheGhostChildren.png|The souls of children from Coraline produce-ghost.gif|ghost from (produce) Ghost (Alone in the Dark).png|Alone in the Dark Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Jasper_(Lab_Rats).png|Jasper the Ghost from Lab Rats Captain_Treasure_Tooth.png|Captain Treasure Tooth from Jake and the Never Land Pirates Sir_Dax.png|Sir Dax from Sofia the First Tau_Ceti's_Ghost_Pirates.png|Tau Ceti's Ghost Pirates from Future-Worm! Shackles_Jack.jpeg|Shackles Jack from American Dragon: Jake Long Ghosts-AmericanDragonJakeLong.jpeg|Solitary Sam, Chain Gang Chuck, Peg Leg Pat, Hook Hand Ghost and Green Ghost from American Dragon: Jake Long Farhog.jpeg|Farhog the Fierce from Pair of Kings Doña_Angelica.png|Doña Angelica from Elena of Avalor Peg-Leg_Peg.png|Peg-Leg Peg from Jake and the Never Land Pirates Ghost_Indiana_Jones.jpeg|Ghost from Indiana Jones Wraith (The Cabin in the Woods).png|The Cabin in the Woods Ghost_(Dark_Horse_Comics).jpeg|Ghost from Dark Horse Comics Bogel.jpg|Bogel from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Weerd.jpg|Weerd from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Autowayghost.png|Road Ghost (Autoway) Keyface.jpg|Keyface from Insidious: The Last Key Lady of Griffin Rock.jpg|Charlotte Wayne from Transformers GhostOfNorthwestManor.jpeg|Ghost of Northwest Manor from Gravity Falls Siegmund.jpeg|Siegmund from Quack Pack Ghost (The Cabin in the Woods).jpg|''The Cabin in the Woods'' PhantomFather.jpg|''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' GhoulSchool-Phantasma.jpg|''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Ghosts_(The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas).png|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' Demi.png|Demi from Vampirina WL2Ghost.png|Ghost from Wario Land II Sarah Ravencroft (Actual).png|''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' Emily (Corpse Bride).jpg|''Corpse Bride'' Buckets.png|''The 7D'' Auguste_Gusteau.jpeg|''Ratatouille'' See also *Revenant *Bake-kujira *Dame Blanche *Ghost Shark *Deado Category:Undeads Category:Spirits Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Literary Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Beetlejuice Universe Category:Bill and Ted Universe Category:Buffy Universe Category:Dark Shadows Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Dragon Ball Universe Category:Ghostbusters Universe Category:Grimm Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Hercules and Xena Universe Category:Indiana Jones Universe Category:J. R. R. Tolkien Universe Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:Might and Magic Universe Category:The Muppets Universe Category:One Piece Universe Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Silent Hill Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Supernatural Universe Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe Category:The Twilight Zone Universe Category:Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Universe Category:X-Files Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:Martin Mystery Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Crimson Peak Universe Category:Skylanders Universe Category:Regular Show Universe Category:La Leyenda Universe Category:Final Fantasy Universe Category:Vagrant Story Universe Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Category:American Dad Universe Category:Paranormal Witness Universe Category:Alone in the Dark Universe Category:Bordertown Universe Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Digimon Universe Category:NeoPets Universe Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Universe Category:Gravity Falls Universe Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Universe Category:Legendary Creatures Category:The Angry Beavers Universe Category:Timon and Pumbaa Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Hovering Creatures Category:DuckTales Universe Category:Bug-a-Booo Universe Category:Disney's Magical Quest Universe Category:Alice Comedies Universe Category:Yoshi Universe Category:Illusion Universe Category:Mulan Universe Category:Once Upon A Time Universe Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Universe Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Universe Category:Casper Universe Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Universe Category:Tangled Universe Category:Lab Rats Universe Category:Sofia the First Universe Category:Wario Universe Category:Pair of Kings Universe Category:Elena of Avalor Universe Category:Dark Horse Universe Category:Vampirina Universe Category:Quack Pack Universe Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:The 7D Universe Category:Looney Tunes Universe Category:Garfield Universe Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Universe